Just one chance
by Midnight Raveness
Summary: All Gary wants is for Misty to give him just one chance


_**Just one chance**_

Gary scoffed at the redhead from across the room.

Even though it had been several months since he had broken up with her, she would still cry and think about him. One would think that she was finally over it all, but apparently it wasn't so. The only reason he was even here was because Ash was currently throwing a New Year's party, and being the well-known researcher, and rival mind you, that he was, Gary had no choice but to attend, even though he was still annoyed at the pokemon master. Although he may not admit out loud, he was also here to sneak a glance at the acclaimed water-type trainer.

_Aren't you sick of it?_

Misty was on the other side of the room, seemingly having an adamant conversation with Ash. Gary couldn't help but smile grimly at the sight of her being so lively, a much preferred change to the zombie-like state she usually sported back home.

_How long do I have to wait, just standing behind and watching you?_

Gary just sighed, wanting to look away. He had admitted it to himself long ago that he had feelings for the younger girl, but never found the right time to act on them. She was dating Ash when he realized it, and not too long after, the two had broken up. When he found out, he made sure to pay her a visit. Angry at just everything, Misty challenged him to a battle, and after fighting off the negative energy, the two settled down and just talked.

_If only you would give me a chance and come to me…_

Misty secluded herself for quite some time. She never really took visitors, only leaving her home to open up the gym and battle trainers wishing to challenge her. Making sure to visit at least once a week, Gary noticed the subtle changes starting to take place in the young woman. Her face started seeming darker, the tell-tale eye bags from sleep deprivation becoming more pronounced. Clothes that hugged her figure perfectly before now fit weirdly, only one of the clues that hinted to her lack of eating. The breakup affected her so much that at times, Gary couldn't even look at her anymore, seeing only a shell of the once strong woman.

Unable to stand this new change, Gary made sure to try his best to pull her out of this stupor. He did it in his own way; annoying her just to get her to feel a different emotion, telling jokes in hope for a laugh, bringing Blastoise over to play with her pokemon to get her to smile, cooking meals just to get her to eat… He hated acting sappy, but he did it all anyway for her. His efforts did work from time to time, but it was still apparent that Misty was still living in her memories with her ex.

Looking across the room once more, Gary could see that Misty was now alone. Making his way over, he noticed that Ash had moved over to Dawn and seemed to be telling some kind of joke. At a second glance, he saw that Misty was aware of the current situation as well, a crestfallen look spread upon her face. Gary shook his head, slightly picking up the pace of his steps.

"Come on Red, it's the New Year! Stop being sad and looking pathetic," he greeted her.

She glared at him in response.

"Piss off, Oak."

He just shrugged in reply, a smirk on his lips.

"What's with the bitter attitude? Ashy boy got anything to do with it?" he questioned, acting as though he had not been watching her all night.

Misty gave no reply. Instead, she faced away and started walking towards the beverages. Gary couldn't help but roll his eyes at her weak attempt of escape.

"Your lack of effort is quite frustrating, Red. Where's that spirit you had as a kid?"

He didn't want to be mean to her, but this whole attitude she kept up was really starting to annoy him. Yes, he realized that she was heartbroken, but it happened MONTHS ago. Yes, the broken couple had dated for quite a bit of time, and had known each other for much longer, but still, this kind of behavior was unacceptable in Gary's perspective. She needed to move on with her life, and he wanted to be the one to see the future in at her side.

"You've got to forget him, Red. Move on to better things...meet new people…"

_I'll make you happy. Just lean on me and don't worry about anything. All I need is just one chance..._

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Years!<br>_

_It's a bit different from my usual type of writing...but oh well^^ Inspired by a song, a few of the lyrics can be found sprinkled within the story. A little change is always refreshing, and I hope that you're satisfied with the results as well^^_


End file.
